My Dear Clone Tsunayoshi
by ReinaSaurus
Summary: Notice: This is being re-written.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Talbot with the permission of Primo takes his DNA and creates a clone. A clone Giotto hadn't quite expected to see in the form of a…baby? The most unexpected part is that Daemon, his most twisted and baby killing guardian, volunteers to raise it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Author Note:

.

.

.

**This is a story of Giotto, Primo Vongola, and his inheritor, Tsunayoshi. It will contain OCC-ness as well as being in AU because it doesn't follow the canon. I'm not exactly sure of what I'm going for in this particular work so for now it's plot less.**

**MY DEAR CLONE TSUNAYOSHI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I think I'm regretting this decision"

Soft blond hair was ruffled by an agitated hand furthering stranded hairs to stick out of the young man's chaotic hair. He sighed as he leaned back into his red leather chair in distress, crossing his legs behind his great red oak office desk. He wore a pin stripped almost black greyish suit with a white silk dress shirt, a simple black tie and his black dress shoes. He closed his blue ocean orbs in defeat furrowing his delicate brows as he mulled over his thoughts of why he ever agreed to this possibly horrible project.

"Primo…don't be an idiot"

A tall man from across the opposite side of the room of the blonde man drawled out with a sigh. He had bright blue hair styled into a pineapple which was split two horizontally parallel zigzags down the top of his head letting a section of short bangs vacant the empty spot on his forehead. His upper body leaned on the half dark wooden walls while the lower half was angled to the red and black carpeted floor. Unlike the other occupant, this man was wearing a red V-neck cotton shirt, a clean pair of white pants and a dark blue pirate coat reaching below his knees. His arms were folded across his chest and one black gloved hand reached to rest under his chin as if in thought.

"Daemon, don't call me that," Primo said in warning before pathetically adding "but you're right I'm an idiot for agreeing to this mess" he continued to groan having to be completely unsure about something for the first time_. Damn it! Where was my so called hyper intuition when I need it!_

"No, you are an idiot for backing off from something that is already done"

"Arghhh I'm so confused-wait…done?"

Daemon smirked at his boss.

"As in…done-done? Like finish done? Like no turning back done? Like I might have made the biggest mistake in my entire life that might bite me back in the ass and I can't do anything to stop it-done?"

"Yes Primo it's done, now shut up and go be a father already"

"Personally I would like to say big brother"

"The thing came out of you, so you're the dad or mom…whatever floats your boat"

"Can we just pretend this never happened at all?"

"Nope besides sounds like our science crew just arrived with their latest project"

***KNOCK KNOCK***

Giotto looked up dreadfully at the door before him. Daemon smirked knowingly at his boss. "Well aren't you going to let them in?" Giotto nervously fiddles with his fingers and sighs anxiously lifting his head up he speaks just before another knock on the door is heard.

"uhhhh come in"

The door flies open the moment he gave his consent. In walked three men in their thirties wearing a white lab coat as well a short old man in his seventies. The white coated men walked up to Giotto's desk and bowed their heads in greeting and Giotto returned it. The old man walked in holding a long wooden cane in his hand.

"Good Evening Primo, how are you?"

The old man's voice crackled in amusement. Giotto looked at the old man before him in wary.

"Talbot," Giotto furrowed his brows truly feeling he was making a grave mistake "I'm doing fine. Although I do believe you haven't come here to simply ask me that"

Talbot smiled knowingly at the blond haired boss. "Yes but I do believe that you are not ready for _that_ yet"

Giotto frowned not liking how the old man was implying that he already knew Giotto's regret.

"I'm fine Talbot now if you so please, show me what you have created"

Talbot nodded his head "very well" He motioned his empty hand to the side but nothing happened.

All the occupants looked at the empty space that Talbot was pointing at. Talbot frowned and turned to the white coated men. "I forgot I didn't bring it in with me"

The three men sweat dropped.

Giotto looked at Talbot incredibly 'seriously?'

Daemon sighed disappointedly.

Talbot turned back to look at Giotto and Daemon. He raised his empty hand up, opened balm facing them "do not worry. I will get my helpers to bring it" and he motioned one of them out of the room as they nodded their heads in.

It was quite for a mere minutes before Daemon spoke. "Tell me Talbot," Talbot faced the mist Guardian from across the room "How is the creation?"

Talbot smiled "Ahh…do you mean Numero 27?"

Giotto sent Talbot a questioning stare "27?" he tilted his head a bit.

Talbot let out a creepy chuckle "Yes, it unfortunately took us 27 trials to prefect our beautiful creation and as you will see Numero 27 IS perfect"

Daemon and Giotto raised their brows in question. Daemon got off the wall and walked to Giotto's desk to lean on before refocusing on the old man inventor. "Talbot, how prefect are we talking about exactly? Can it function exactly as if it were human?"

"Yes it is more human than you could possibly imagine, perfectly made in its finest quality" the way Talbot spoke sudden as if they were going to be severely surprised by his creation.

Giotto did not speak as he chose to simply listen to what the old man was saying.

Daemon looked fairly interested "Do tell us more"

"Yes of course," Talbot spoke his smile widening further across his face "for starts he is 100% Giotto's DNA"

Daemon moved closer to Talbot standing directly in front of him. The two began to converse quietly to each other. Speaking about only one thing or to put it more accurately they were speaking about Numero 27. Talbot was explaining excitedly about the process of creating Numero 27. Daemon listened as he asked questions regarding certain procedures. The two seemed to have gotten lost while they discussed about the creation. They didn't realize that Giotto was listening to every word they said.

"May I see it?"

Daemon and Talbot turned their heads to Giotto slightly surprised by his sudden enthusiasm but not showing it. Talbot nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh yes of course," Talbot turned to face the double mahogany doors "bring in Numero 27"

As the doors began to open Giotto was sort of surprised 'wait…they were outside the whole time?'

They looked at the now opened door. All three of the men were holding something. Two of them were holding bags filled with mysterious objects while the man in the middle was cradling a white bundle in his arms. Giotto looked at the three men in question and then looked behind them. He did not see this creation of theirs and looked questionably at the back of Talbot. Talbot smiled at the men who entered.

"Well Giotto what do you think of our creation?"

Giotto gave a wary look to Talbot not fully understanding what he was talking about. 'What is he saying?'

"Talbot…" The old man hummed at him, side glancing him "I do not see this creation of yours"

Daemon sighed at that and spoke "Giotto…I know you are an idiot but sometimes it's too much"

Giotto looked at Daemon in quizzical shock "Hey! I don't think I said anything wrong to warrant that comment Daemon!"

"Primo" Giotto turned his attention back to Talbot.

"If you so please go to the man holding the white bundle over there," Talbot pointed to the man "you will see the creation"

Giotto gave a moment before getting up and walked over to the man. He gave him a look before lifting off the white cloth. He stared wide eyed at what he saw. His mouth hung open in shock. He could hear Talbot speaking while he was in his shocked mode.

"I am pleased to introduce you to Numero 27"

Giotto didn't respond for all he could think was 'Numero 27, huh? It looks nothing like me well as much as you can tell from a baby that is…'

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Well?

What do you think?

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

Shall I continue this piece? Or no?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you very much for everyone that REVIEWED, FAVOURITED, and/or ALERTED!

**Arigatou Gozaimasu****,**** Minna!**

**-****IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE AT BOTTOM OF CHAPTER! READ IT!****-**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK**: _The decision of creating Numero 27_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_The other mafia bosses are already planning for my death…G? __What am I supposed to do?"_

_Giotto had come back from a meeting with the other Mafian Famiglias. He could instantly tell that the bosses were wary and hostile towards him. He was afraid they might resort to assassination. He began to worry that if he were to die then who would take over Vongola in his absence? Sure, G, as his right-hand man, would temporary take over but that is until they found a successor. _

_That was the problem. Giotto had no successors. _

_In the mafia world it was hard to have a relationship with a woman without her dying. Giotto did not risk meeting a female Mafioso in fear of betrayal nor did he take the chance to drag in an innocent woman who did not belong to the mafia and risk her death either. He just did not know what to do. G wasn't much help because they had the same morals. _

_"Primo, why not just get a woman pregnant and take the kid after?"_

_Every guardian (minus Daemon) that was present in the room stared in shock at Lampo the youngest guardian. No one said anything and it was deafeningly silent. Suddenly, Alaude frowned and glared at the unfortunate teenager. He whipped out his special handcuffs and marched over to the idiot. _

_"I'm going to arrest you for that comment"_

_Lampo shrieked in fear. "EH? Wait! Why? I-"_

_"LAMPO!" The teenager shrunk away from the yells directed at him. He turned fearfully at the ones who yelled for him. He gulped nervously when he came face to face to a very pissed off G, fuming Giotto and an EXTREMELY crossed Knuckle__._

_"Eh? No, I was just joking!" God Lampo hoped they weren't as angry as they looked. He can keep on hoping but he couldn't change the fact that they WERE angry, very angry__._

_"LAMPO! YOU STUPID BRAT! YOU CAN'T GO AROUND SAYING SH*T LIKE THAT!"_

_"Lampo! I'm extremely disappointed with you! You must never wrong women in such a way! God will never forgive you for such a sinful act! You must repent from saying such crude things!"_

_"LAMPO! I do NOT care if you were joking! You must NEVER even DARE joke about something like that!"_

_Alaude had already handcuffed Lampo to a chair ordered by Giotto. He was stuck sitting on the chair with all four adults crowding around him. They were lecturing him about one thing; exactly how wrong his unneeded comment was._

_Asari laughed but he was uncomfortable with that comment and tried to ease everyone's anger at Lampo._

"_Giotto-san? Why not adopt a child instead?" Asari had said hoping to distract everyone from lecturing Lampo although he deserved it. Asari noted that he would have a word with the teen later on about that matter._

_G looked at Asari and spoke harshly "We cannot adopt any random brat! What if he is an assassin from another Famiglia?" Everyone sighed. This was getting quite complicated._

"_Primo, why not get someone who we trust deeply to take over if the worst does happen? Although they might not be related by blood or be your son, it is better than nothing."_

"_No Knuckles, even with that it would pose a problem with other Famiglias as well as within our own Famigila__."__ Giotto sighed out. His head was beginning to hurt from this unnecessary stress._

_At this point the doors to Giotto's office flew open and Daemon waltzed into the conversation. Giotto smiles at Daemon and he returns the gesture by nodding his head. Daemon looks to everyone in the room and spoke._

"_All your suggestions are stupid."__ He smirks at the end of it and turns to leave back through the doors he had just entered._

_G goes red in the face and yells curses Daemon. Daemon chuckles as he leaves the room knowing full well that he pissed off everyone in the room maybe minus Giotto._

_Giotto sighs as he watches his mist guardian leave the room. He turned to his guardians and requests them to leave the room and to not think about the subject for now. Of course G tells him they should continue speaking about such an important topic. Alaude was already leaving the room dragging a crying Lampo behind him when Giotto sent his order. Knuckle followed behind them shouting that he was going to help Alaude make Lampo to repent. Asari laughed lightly as he went along with Knuckles saying he also wanted to 'speak' with Lampo._

_G growls at the others to not leave Giotto's office._

"_Primo said to drop the topic. So I dropped the topic."_

_Alaude spoke not stopping to look at G as he marched out of the room, smirking inwardly when he thinks of punishing Lampo for his inappropriate comment._

_Giotto smiles at his friends watching them leave and looked at G who sighs unhappily._

"_You know I'm not going to completely drop this subject, you got it?"_

"_And I do not expect you to, just for now is all__"__ Giotto continued to smile at his right hand man._

_G leaves the room shortly after leaving Giotto to his office alone. Giotto frowns and sighs out loud falling into his chair. He had his elbows propped on his knees and his head buried into his hand. 'What am I going to do?'_

_He begins to think frantically but nothing seemingly good enough pops into his mind. Finally he sighs and looks to the corner of his office some feet away from his door. "Daemon, come here"_

_Suddenly, Daemon appears from thin air but they both knew that he had cloaked himself into an illusion instead of actually leaving the room from beforehand. _

"_Nufufu…Now Primo, what is it that you want?" Daemon smirked as he moved in closer to Giotto, standing 5 feet away from him._

"_Daemon…I know you know what is g__oing on with our current situation…and I know you know what I am worried about…what do you suggest?" Giotto asked his face looking up to his blue eyed mist guardian._

"_Mmm…only yo__u Primo can be our boss. You alone are perfect to lead Vongola into a powerful success for many years to come. Your DNA is what will help our Famiglia grow."_

"_Thank you Daemon for your…input, but what does what you have said has to do with what we are talking about?"_

"_Hm? What better than your own son to take over?" Daemon smirked deviously. _

_Giotto looks at Daemon and deadpans__._

"_I do not have a son" _

_Daemon looks at Giotto blankly "You idiot, how long do you think I have known you? I think it's obvious that you don't have a son. I think I would have noticed another idiot version of you, only smaller, anywhere." He scoffs at Giotto who in turn frowns pouting to the side._

"_Instead I have an…alternative option for you, Primo"_

'_I don't like where this is going…' Giotto looks at Daemon sceptically "What do you mean?" _

"_Your DNA is by far an excellent code for being the most strongest and intelligent boss" _

_"Daemon, skip the details and go to the point already"_

"_Y__our clone"_

"_My what?"_

"_A clone," he smirks "if we make a clone of you then you will not have to worry about not having a successor and as well as being reassured of this clone__'__s entire ability to be an excellent boss."_

"_Daemon I am not making a clone of myself!"_

"_Ohya? And why is that? Do you happen to have another option?"_

"_I…no, but I will not do something as inhuman as cloning myself!"_

"_Well I don't see why not? We are part of the mafia something that itself is already inhuman"_

"_B__ut! That is messing with human creation something man should never mess with!"_

"_We are the strongest Mafian Fami__glia__,__ Vongola__,__ we have already messed with humans with murder, think about what I suggested and come see me when you found your answer__,__ Primo" he leaves with an eerily chuckle._

_In 2 hours, Giotto walks out of his office and walks to the Far East section of his mansion. His face did not portray any emotion as he walked almost marching down the halls. He stopped in front of closed wooden doors. He waits for a mere minute before opening the doors to the library. He looks inside and sees a dark figure sitting on the ledge of a window sill. The figure wasn't facing Giotto instead was looking outside. Giotto frowned but his eyes were blank. He walked up to the tall figure that he was well accustomed to. He was less than a foot away from the other as he stared outside before looking back to blue haired individual. He sighed before speaking._

"_I'll do it"_

_The other chuckled, turning their head around to face Giotto._

"_Nufufu…a wise decision, Primo"_

.

.

_A year and a half later back to present times…_

.

.

"Why is it a baby?"

Giotto asked as he continued to look at the chubby baby. He could faintly see small brown hair curled on the top of the round head. He very gently ran his finger tips across the soft hair and twirled a tiny curl on his finger. 'Soft...' He was surprised by the softness and warmth he could feel off the baby clone. It was still a hard concept for him to grasp of just how human-like this infant was.

Talbot watched keenly as Giotto looked fascinated with the infant. He was amused by the sight of a fatherly figure, Giotto, looking at their child for the first time in admiration.

"It is crucial for the clone to be a baby, it must grow up understanding human interactions at a vulnerable age or it will become a failure and suffer from incapacities to function as a human being to put it bluntly" Talbot's voice was slow and steady as he spoke making sure that Giotto had heard him clearly.

Giotto nodded his head in thoughtfulness eyes locked to the sleeping clone's closed ones. "Ahh…I see," He began to wonder if maybe the child's eyes would be like his own...blue. Or maybe it would not considering the clone has brown hair instead of his yellow blond. How odd. Maybe someone he was related to had brown hair? Make sense. Speaking of relatives..."but who will raise the clone? I do not know how to nor do I have the leisure time to care for the baby"

Talbot crackled his voice before speaking, his face stretched into an eerie grin. "Well Giotto do not worry about raising the child, the Special Force will be helping us raise Numero 27 until he is of a suitable age to be in your hands of course"

Giotto head nodded once again as he lightly pulled on another curl but stopped when he processed the recently given information.

"Special Force? You mean…" He whipped his head facing his mist guardian, who was back to leaning leisurely against Giotto's desk with his hands folded across his chest. "Daemon Spade? You?"

Daemon scoffed at Giotto a bit annoyed from the disbelief in his boss's shocked voice. "Yes it's me and my people"

Giotto stared confusingly at Daemon. "But...why?"

Daemon rolled his eyes "Please…you should know me by now…I want to make sure that this clone of yours will make Vongola greater than its original could" he said smoothly emphasising on 'clone' and 'original'.

Giotto almost choked on his own spit as he let his hand drop from the baby's head and pointed to himself."O-original?"

"Did I stutter? Yes I said original." Daemon felt like sneering at his boss's odd behaviour.

Giotto avoided the subject after that and drawled his eyes to the white bags the other scientists were holding. The white bags looked rather heavy. 'Hmmm...'He began to wonder what was inside those bags. 'Maybe...some needles injected with fluids or pills or other scary science stuff?'

"Right…what's in the bags?" He asked finally letting his curiosity get the better of him.

Talbot looked at Giotto watching as he pointed to the two bags carried by his other persons. "Hmm? Oh those? It's nothing really just a bunch of baby stuff for Daemon when he takes care of Numero 27." He said uninterestedly.

Giotto raised a brow as he looked back at Talbot almost like he was crazy...er. "B-Baby stuff? Why?"

"It's a baby why not?" Talbot said as if it was obvious why because truthfully it probably was.

"But isn't it a clone?"

Talbot, Daemon and the three other scientists stared at Giotto with a sad expression.

"What?"

Daemon sighed "Primo…your idiocy needs to find an end soon" He felt the urge to pinch his nose bridge and you know what? He did.

"Huh?"

Daemon let out a huge sigh before he spoke up again. "It's a clone not a robot. Your clone is your son; it is your **HUMAN** child that **CAME OUT** of your **DNA**; do you understand?" Seriously he hoped the idiot boss of his was getting the information he was saying.

"Yeah I got that. I just don't see why you need to use all that baby stuff" Giotto said once again thoroughly confused and a bit annoyed that no one was making any sense...to him at least.

Talbot had an amused sad expression as he looked at Daemon. "I don't think he gets it"

Daemon sighed once more and decided to take another tactic in explaining to Giotto. Maybe the concept of clones wasn't Giotto's forte. He closed his eyes and reopened in seconds as he looked dead on to Giotto's confused blue eyes.

"Primo, listen to me, this is not a clone." He spoke steadily.

Giotto blinked "Huh? But you just said-" he was cut off.

Daemon glared at his boss as if he were scolding a child. He spoke shortly and slowly. "Listen to me. This is not a clone this is a child that came out of your DNA so in a similar sense to a womb-born child, this child of yours is not fake. Rather the child is 100% authentic human not a single fake limp, organ or whatever inside, do you understand?"

Giotto absorbed the information a little bothered that Daemon was acting like a teacher and he was the problem child but brushed that aside as he spoke "The baby is completely human?"

Daemon sighed but this time in relief that Giotto understood. "That is what we were trying to tell you earlier…"

Giotto's eyes flashed hard as a single thought went through his head not liking that certain thought he looked at Talbot. "Earlier you mentioned that Numero 27 was a success and there were 26 other failures…doesn't that mean other…_humans_…died?"

Talbot shook his head "No, this is the only human clone we created."

"Didn't you just say that there were 27 trials?" Giotto inquired slightly puzzled by what Talbot said.

The old scientist nodded his head. "Yes I did but not in the way you are thinking about"

"Explain yourself" Giotto ordered not liking to be in the unaware state.

Talbot sighed not wanting to go through a lengthy discussion so he decided to just shorten it by a lot. "…what limited DNA we got from you was used in Numero 27, which is our first and final creation," Talbot watched Giotto speaking slowly allowing the younger man to absorb the knowledge. "We created several calculations and DNA coding scenarios before actually going through the procedure of creating our final copy, that is what we meant by 27 trials and 26 of them to be wrong…we needed to find a way to create a child using only one DNA coding so in order to do that we had to duplicate and subtract certain chromosomes. That itself is quite difficult. We managed to succeed on our 27th trial. Thus we proceeded to use the DNA and create the perfect clone, besides there is no sense in wasting our resources, yes?"

Giotto looked sceptical at Talbot and Daemon "Is that really all?"

"Yes, but there is no sense in going through the fine details of it and if I did it would take months to explain." Talbot rubbed his forehead feeling a headache come forth by just remembering all that formulas they had to do. "Well anyways I'm going to be leaving"

"What? So soon?" Giotto uttered a little shocked.

Talbot tilted his head. "Of course I have done what I have come for"

"I will be leaving as well Primo" Daemon spoke behind Giotto as he walked past him towards the scientist holding the baby clone.

"Daemon, you too? Why do you have to leave?" Giotto questioned.

"Unlike you, I have a child to take care of" He takes Numero 27 into his arms cradling the sleeping infant in his arms gently. He gestures to the other two scientists carrying the bags to follow him. "Talbot if you do not mind, I will be taking your servants for a while"

"Yes, yes, do go ahead" Talbot moved his hand as if squatting away a fly.

'Did he just call them servants?' Giotto smiled nervously. He watched as Daemon left with the sleeping enfant and the two _servants_. Talbot turned to Giotto. "Before I leave I want to remind you, Numero 27 is a human baby, treat him with as much care as you would to your own child considering that he is."

Giotto smiled in understanding "Ah…yes of course. I understand Talbot. Thank you for coming."

That said Talbot left swiftly leaving with his last _servant_. Giotto turns to face his desk and walked back to it timely. He reached around the desk, pulling the chair to him and sat down. He sighed as he stared blankly at paperwork in front of him. 'I might as well finish working…'

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Choooooo what do you think?

**HEADSUP: I do NOT have a set plan of when I should upload a chapter so…the next chapter might take a while before it gets posted up.**

**.**

**.**

**Reviews = Motivation + Inspiration**


End file.
